AD&DP Urban Haunt
by AnT
Summary: Spirits that once hailed from a small and unknown town turns their interest towards one of the biggest cities in the country. A villain treats his arch foe and his school to a trip to NY?


For those of you who know me, yes I know you're waiting for Digimon Tribute, but just bare with me. I had so many ideas I was dying to get out of my head, and yes I know you think this is just another fic that he won't finish...which you are right. But I'm having some difficulties with the Digimon Tribute story. But look on the bright side, at least you know I'm still writing.

It's strange, but I'm not that fond of either shows. I'm surprised that I'm writing this fic. But I guess it's because I just love how similar both of these shows are, yet different in a vise-versa way. I may not be fond of these shows, but I do like them, and it's a shame that Danny Phantom is going to be canceled next year, despite how POPULAR this show is. Nickelodeon…-sigh- terrible network. If it ain't Yu-Gi-Oh popular, it ain't worth it, it seems that's their way.

Anyhow, this fic takes place before 'The Hunted', and after 'Flirting with Disaster' just so you know. Enjoy.

-.

**Danny Phantom/American Dragon**

_**Urban Haunt**_

**-.**

**Upper Manhattan- 10:12 PM… **

Concerts, n : a performance of music by players or singers not involving theatrical staging v 1: contrive (a plan) by mutual agreement 2: settle by agreement; "concert one's differences"

But in this case, and in this concert, it is the very settlement to place a trap for the oblivious young minds of Manhattan, thus sucking away the life force of their souls to a sinister spirit that rules the stage.

It is the rock concert of 3vil! Ph33r thy 3vil!

Blue fire exploded, with tremendous intensity, on stage, as the thousands of teenaged kids roared with cheers. The blue flames flared as tall as the Berlin Wall, yet it harmed not a single thing, not even the shadowed rockers within the flames.

But then, at the center of the stage, the flames parted like the Red Sea, just for a female figure rising out of floor like she was on an elevator.

"**NYC, are you ready to rock?" **

The crowd roared.

"**I can't hear you! Are you ready to rock?" **

The crowd roared louder.

Blue eyelids slowly opened, revealing green eyes that held nothing but evil and wickedness in them.

"**Who do you love?" **

"EMBER!" the crowd cheered.

Dark maroon colored lips spread into a sinister smile. Those lips neared a microphone. "**I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" **

"EMBER!"

With that, blue flames roared from the woman's head, as if it was a living ponytail. The rocker named Ember smirked. "**That's because I fill the void in your empty heads, which is now under my total, and very catchy, hypnotic control." **

"YOU ARE SO RIGHT!"

**-Music (_Remember_- Danny Phantom soundtrack)-**

Behind her, the flame wall whisked away, freeing a zombie-like band that started play the music, starting with the drums and the bass guitar.

"**_Ye-ah!" _**

As the guitar started to blaze with its music, the crowd roared with cheers again.

"**_Oooo-ooohhh!" _**

The sea of helpless yet excited teens roared as the music clearly sounded within the noise.

Bopping to the beat a bit, Ember then grabbed her mike and began with, surprisingly, an angelic singing voice. "**_It was, it was September. Winds blow, the dead leaves fall." _**

The cheers from the crowd heightened within the music. _  
"**To you, I did surrender. Two weeks, you didn't call…" **  
_Despite how catchy the song is, let us depart this part of the scene for a bit and go further behind the possessed crowd. On top of some wooden bleachers, behind some curtains were two figures VERY past the teen age. A short, elderly, Chinese man along with a gray dog with loads of skin peaked behind the curtains, watching the whole scene from behind the sea of teens.

"But you should, you should not doUuuUbt me!" a male with somewhat a Brooklyn-accent, badly sang, annoying the old man.

"Fu Dog!" he barked, snapping towards the dancing, talking dog.

Fu sheepishly smirked, who was on the floor from his break-dance. "Hey you gotta admit, Gramps. For a evil, hypnotic song, it's kind of catchy."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Regardless, stop fooling around and help me find Trixie and Spud."

Picking himself up from his so-called break-dance, Fu walked up to the curtains and took a peak at the wild and crowded warehouse, filled with spotlights and blue flames.

"What, you can't find them?"

The old man shook his head, quite ashamed he didn't. "From this distant view and the number of teenagers, it's difficult to locate them. And the more time we waster, the sooner that ghost will fully possess these kids."

-._  
_Ember continued to sing, still keeping her victims possessed. "**_You will remember my name!"_**

A little further in the audience. A dark skinned girl along with a tall, lazy-looking boy were no different from the rest of the teens.

"Ye-YAH! EMBER!" the girl cried. "YO BE BLAZIN THAN 50 CENT!"

The boy nodded like crazy. "WE LOVE YOU, CRAYON!"

The girl elbowed him on the ribs.

"Ow! I MEAN: EMBER!"

The two cheered in the slight zombie yet loud drone: "EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!"

-.

From under one of his skins, Fu pulled out earplugs that gave an orange aura. "As soon as we find them, we put these here magic earplugs, and badda-bing, ghost-singing proof they'll be."

"Even if we do find them, it'll be madness to go through that walking inferno unless I transform, and then our cover will be blown."

Let us recap to what happened. For the past four days, the city was being plagued by ghosts. Fortunately, the old man, Lao Shi, didn't know about it until two days ago when this Ember became the hit sensation in New York for the teens. Noticing strange behavior from Trixie and Spud, he discovered this Ember Mclain to be a spirit with the ability to possess beings with her singing. Only adults, unless they aren't mature enough, and magical creatures are unaffected by her spell. Fu Dog created a couple of magic earplugs to break Trixie and Spud out of the spell. He also created a little something just for Ember.

But they can't strike until their main fighter arrives.

"It's an overly rated rock concert, something that the pups never miss out, and he's late!"

Grandpa groaned. "What could that boy possibly be doing that could delay him this time?"

-.

-.

**10:01 PM…**

**Background music (_American Dragon theme_)**

"Man, stinkin Rotwood! You tell a guy that you slipped on grease, thanks to that doop-bag, Brad, and he sticks ya in a five hour detention, plus the hot seat about mystical creatures. Man, if anything happens to Trix and Spud, I'll make sure Brad be walkin funny for a week!"

A red blur zipped over the cityscape of Manhattan blowing away clothes out of its laundry-rope by its air-stream, knocking pot-plants off the steel balconies.

Red wings cut through the polluted air of New York.

A dragon-shaped figure flew above oblivious citizens that are just strolling along the streets.

"Man, G is gonna grill me for being late, again. Well it ain't my fault this time." said a red dragon, who had a green mane and a nervous brow over his dragon eyes.

Jake Long, also known as the American Dragon, had a mission that determined the fate of his two best friends. But because of his situation that led him to detention, he had to hurry as fast as he could to the warehouse in Upper Manhattan in such little time.

Passing over tall buildings, Jake spotted a specific warehouse close to the Hudson River.

"Alright, I'm almost there! Ha-ha! It's all good! Just as long as nothing stops this mac-daddy-"

"HIIEE-YA!"

He felt something shoving him so hard off his course. "WHOOOOOAA!"

Jake crashed hard against a building, but he didn't feel his body fall to the floor. Opening his eyes, he found himself pressed by a net that gripped onto the wall of the building.

"Yo! What da dilly-yo?"

On top of the next building, which is a church, a figure hopped on top of the pointy tower, without wobbling a bit. This figure was female, short as a average young teenager. She wore a green loose jumpsuit that covered her body, and her face. But she had black armor, covering her chest, shoulders, and waist. The only thing visible from her inner appearance is her blue eyes, and her long braded blonde ponytail.

Recognizing this strange girl, Jake burned the net by blowing fire, and lifted back in the air.

"Perfect night for a hunt, wouldn't you say, dragon?" she mocked, drawing her glowing staff in the open.

Not only Jake groaned, he was hurting inside. Because the fact that his two best friends are in trouble, his Gramps and Fu Dog are waiting for him, and importantly, the day he found out that the apple of his eye, Rose, is his arch-foe: Huntsgirl, he didn't want to deal with her nor had the heart to since then.

"Not now, woman! Gotta check up with my peeps. I'll play boogie with yo crazy-self lat---WHOA!." Jake nearly invaded a green blast that Huntsgirl threw with her staff.

"I prefer settling this hunt right here, right now!" she responded as green aura-smoke lifted from her staff.

"Aw maaaaan!"

Instead of engaging battle with the female ninja that now launched to the air, Jake flew the other way, right towards the warehouse that's ten blocks away.

"Why won't you fight me, dragon?" she shouted, reeling her staff for the attack.

Jake swooped away from Huntsgirl's staff. "Yo, I'm already late for a concert! Give me one song and I'll get right back to ya!"

Barely Jake flew out of the way before Huntsgirl's staff stabbed through the concrete rooftop as she landed.

"If you're looking for a dance, then you can have a dance with ME!"

Nearly, Jake's dragon-lips trembled with glee, but he mentally slapped himself to focus on reality. Rose, his apple of his eye, is evil and cannot work out as a girlfriend.

_That just sucks, yo._

Reeling his tail back, Jake whipped it, making him launch as quick as an arrow. With this boost of speed, he covered the two blocks per second. As he looked back, he couldn't find a trace of Rose.

"Yeah! Just smoked her! Ha-ha! I got da juice here-OW!" he felt something tugging his left foot, like it was tangled in a fishing line.

Hanging onto the line, Huntsgirl swung in a loop over her prey. She then dropped her foot right onto him, causing him to tumble down towards the warehouse.

**(End music)**

-.

"**_Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains!"_**

The crowd was still going wild, and still in Ember's control. That includes Trixie and Spud, who are screaming like TRL geeks.

And the song was about to end, which was getting both Lao and Fu anxious to just start the mission without Jake.

"I really hope that lady decides to go for an encore, cause she's about to put da show to a close with a bunch of souls in her guitar case. Zu-zoo!"

After checking his watch, Lao Shi growled. "What importance that boy has that could be worth more than the safety of his friends?"

The loud sound of smashed walls led their eyes down the dance floor. **_  
"You will remem---_huh?" **_  
_Crashing through the ceiling, both the American Dragon and Huntsgirl tumbled straight down to the audience. However, their landing wasn't pleasant since the brainwashed teens had enough sense to give the two some room to land on the hard, cement floor.

Fu blinked at the sight from afar. "Try a hot date…though I gotta say, the kid's still got a weird taste in women…although the Nix sure was a babe."

Both Jake and Rose wobbly picked themselves up, though the they look like they needed to faint.

"Uugh…yo, who da masta who makes the grass green…?" he woozily muttered.

Lao smacked his face. "Aie-ya! That boy is going to expose all dragons because of his-"

"Uh…gramps? I don't think that's a problem, see?" Fu pointed to a nearby teen, who still kept on chanting: Ember.

"Oh, right…"

-.

"**Hey! I didn't ask for an intermission show in my concert!" **Ember shouted through the mike.

Huntsgirl was the first to gather her focus, followed by the Am-Dragon. She found herself surrounded by a pack of teens with blank faces, but this did not matter. Her target was more noticeable than her surroundings, and her mission was still a big importance to her.

She readied her staff and waited for the dragon to bring up his guard. "Time to meet your demise, dragon."

However, Jake was surprised at where he is. At first he was startled that he was in the middle of a human crowd…while in dragon form. But then he noticed a blue-skinned woman with a guitar, on stage of his right, who stood out a little too much. Everything came back in his memories. He was here to stop a blue-skinned woman named Ember who can turn kids into zombie fan-geeks.

"Yo-yo! So you mus' be Ember, word?"

Huntsgirl glared at her prey, furious that he just ignored her in the middle of the hunt. "Hey! I'm talking to you, dragon!"

But he still ignored her. "Well guess what, Madonna! Yuz bout to be goin down on da radio by the American Dragon, you feel me?"

Covering her face, Ember groaned. "Oy…just what I need, a scaly wanksta."

"Say WHAT!"

Without warning, Ember stroke a cord on her guitar, which unleashed a pink blast shaped like pairs of giant fists. Quickly, Jake dived away before the spot he stood blew up by the powerful blasts.

As Jake picked himself up, he noticed himself close to Huntsgirl, who was amazed at the power the musician unleashed. "Yo, didcha just hear what she CALLED me?"

He found his eyes just inches away from the razor and electric part of Huntsgirl's staff, which she aimed it right for his eyes.

"Normally, I wouldn't care, dragon…but really, you are a wankster."

Okay, he knows that Huntsgirl, aka and sadly: Rose, is his arch-enemy and all…but that coming from her… really…REALLY hurt.

_Aw maaaan_…

The minute the two heard a loud guitar sound, the gasped as they spotted a giant wave of energy heading towards them.

"Aw…NUTS!" they screamed before diving away in opposite directions. The waves exploded on the floor, blasting concrete chunks everywhere.

Rolling to her feet, Rose swung her staff, which threw a green blast at the ghost-rocker. Shrugging, Ember merely swatted the shot like a fly.

Rose nearly dropped her jaw at this impossible feat…but she kept her focus strong as she grabbed her staff by its neck.

The Hunstclan ninja fired blasts like a machine gun, but without effort, Ember kept batting them away with motions of a music instructor.

"I can do this all day. -yawn-"

Meanwhile, Jake took this opportunity to track down his pals, which he did as he landed in front of them, as well as a bunch of dead-brain victims.

"Yo, Trix! Spud! You guys okay?"

The two teens showed no emotion through their zombie eyes, but they grinned like pathetic fan-losers. "Ember! We love you, Ember!"

"Uh, that's not what I was hoping for."

Suddenly, Fu Dog squeezed himself through the legs of the zombie-fans, rushing up to Jake and the kids. "Hey-hey! Glad you could make it, kid."

"Yo, Fu, how do I snap them outta this crazy-fangeek-mojo?"

The dog tossed Jakes a couple of ear plugs. "Put 'dhese in their ears."

Quickly, Jake slid each of his friends the magic ear plugs. The ear plugs may had disappeared when they were put on, but their magic kicked in, breaking Ember's spell. Although it left the two woozy.

"Yo…feels like I be trippin ovah myself fifty times, I swear."

With a kooky smile, Spud kept rocking around. "Whoa…if you look at the room while crossed-eye, everything looks like a room made of cotton-candy."

Trixie smacked the boy on the back of the head.

"Awww…no more cotton candy."

The dark skinned girl took a look at the stage, finding Huntsgirl diving for Ember, who just blasted her away. "Am I trippin, or is Rose actually fighting someone who ain't Jakey?"

Spud nodded, looking like he has no idea what's going on. "Or any other magic dudes while you're at it."

"….good point."

-.

Treating her guitar like a machine gun, Ember kept firing at the young ninja who performed graceful flips to dodge the deadly shots.

"Okay, the dragon who thinks he's all gangster or whatever seems like the typical hero-dipstick, but what's your deal?… Sidekick?"

Rose ended her flips, but kept her guard out by leaning back with her left leg extended out. "If you have any mind of harming the dragon, then you'll go through me!"

The ghost rocker snorted. "Did I get the sidekick part right?"

"He's my prey, and I'll have the job of slaying him!"

"Jeez, you little ninja-dipstick, you obviously don't social---" Suddenly, her nose instantly took a whiff of the air. "Wait…I smell the blood of a band-boy-lovin human teen."

"What about it?"

Grinning with that wicked look, Ember turned the knob on her guitar to 'Ninja-dipstick mind control' mode.

Striking a few notes, she began her song. "_**Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!** **You will remember!"**_

She didn't know why, but Rose felt her control slipping from her mind. "W-w-what are…?"

"**_Ember, one thing remains!"_**

Huntsgirl tried to grab her head, but her will was starting to fade.

"**_Ember, so warm and tender!"_**

Staggering and flinching, Rose tried to fight, but the power of Ember's music was too strong. "Music…too…good…better…than…Tyson Ritter!" _  
"**You will remember my name!"**_

Finally, Rose gave in, as her arms just dropped and she stood there like a mannequin. Her voice called with a lifeless droll, "Ember…Ember…I love you, Ember."

"Yeah, yeah. I get that all the time."

-.

"Wooo baby. Looks like Rosey got herself in da grill this time. Ha-HA!"

Jake should agree with Trixie, seeing as how Rose is their enemy and all, but he secretly glared at her for that.

The gang then noticed Ember aiming her charged weapon for Huntsgirl.

"But…I'm not sure Hunts-witch deserves THAT."

"Rose!" the Am-Dragon shot to the air, hurrying towards the stage. He didn't let Fu's call reach his ears.

-.

"Normally I wouldn't ice one of my…_fans_," triggering her guitar like a gun, the tip flared with pink aura like fire. Ember aimed it right at helpless ninja. "But for you, I'll make an exception."  
A mighty blast unleashed from her music weapon, hurtling towards its frozen target. But a red blur got in front of the girl and took the blast. Both it and Rose were thrown hard onto a wall, but lucky for Rose, Jake took the blow for her as he held her within his arms.

"Owww…man, I'm gonna need a dip load of pain killers after this." He checked on Rose who still looked out of it. "Rose? Rose, say something."

Huntsgirl answered in a zombie tone, "I…love you…"

Because of his red skin, it's impossible to see the major blush upon the Am-Dragon's cheeks.

"…Ember."

He groaned, feeling his hope slip away. _Maaan…well a guy can dream…wait…whoa, if you think of what she said the wrong way…bleeah, that's just disturbing…_

But a sinister smile crawled on his lips.

…_And yet…_

Yeah…a guy can dream alright.

Knowing that Ember may strike again, Jake pulled Rose's mask up to her ears so he can place some magic ear plugs in her ears.

The Hunstclan ninja awoken from the spell, though her world looked dizzy for a bit. "Owww…what hit me?"

But as she regained focus, the first clear thing she saw was the face of her arch-foe a bit too close to her.

POW!

The pain was too unbearable…Jake could sworn that his snout is as crushed as a soda can. "YO! What da dilly-yo? I just got blasted on a wall, for Pete's sake! "

Huntsgirl's fingers twitched, like they just want to claw the dragon deep. "What was the IDEA of you…THAT?"

The dragon snapped up to the vivid ninja. "Maybe the IDEA was to…yo, I don't know, save you from being iced?"

She shoved her forehead against his. "Dragon! The idea of being mortal enemies is to NOT help each other!"

And then Jake shoved hers back. "Well maybe I'm just…I don't know…yo, you got some gratitude."

The cycle goes on. "I would die than thank you for anything, dragon. If you think you'll earn some mercy from me, think again!"

As both the red dragon and the masked ninja argued like a couple fighting over the bills, Ember slowly approached the two while adjusting her guitar to 'Major Kill'. She raised a confused brow at the disputing duo.

"Huh?…I didn't set this thing to 'Marriage' mode."

From down the room, even Spud, Trixie, and Fu can witness the odd argument.

"Aw…their first verbal fight. Ain't it cute?" asked Spud.

Gawking at her friend in shock, Trixie grabbed Spud by the collar. "Yo, whose side you on? Reminder that Rose is Huntsclan whacked!"

"Who's Rose?"

Trixie has a feeling that Ember's spell killed more of his VERY limited brain cells.

-.

"Psycho!" Jake shouted.

"Scale-freak!"

"Hunts-tard!"

"Lizard-face!"

"Scorpion-wanna-"

Suddenly, a VERY high pitch frequency pierced through their ears, painfully. The noise was so piercing, they can't even hear their own screams.

The blue-flame-haired rocker twisted the knob on her mike to end the pitch. "Wish there was a reward for REALLY-odd couples, cause I gotta say, you two REALLY take the WEIRD in weirdsville!"

Huntsgirl's eyes narrowed towards the ghost as she massaged her ears. "Ow…Someone should look at herself."

"Ooohh, an insult. However will I cope? Oh I know."

Grabbing her guitar, she held it like an ax.

"Here's a song going out to the rock legend…SLASH!" Swinging the instrument, Ember unleashed a mighty arc-shaped blast.

From out side the warehouse, the broad side exploded, leaving a large scar.

Both Jake and Rose stood near the opposite side of the long hole on the steel wall, the blast made. They could see the river from there.

"Whoa dayam! Glad that ain't me."

Ember rapidly stoke the strings on her guitar, making rising notes, like she was charging her weapon…which she is. "Actually…I'm working on that."

A single blast from her weapon exploded near the hero and sort-of-hero, engulfing them in smoke. But the Am-Dragon and Huntsgirls wasted no time as they dived out of the smoke while making some kung-fu cries and landed before and behind the ghost.

Jake threw a number of punches and kicks as Rose did the same after each of his attacks. Every single one of them laid direct contacts on the rocker…

…sort of.

Ember looked pretty bored as she just took her time to check her black-painted fingernails. _Hmm…I think my left pinky one is a bit chipped. _

Finally, both the dragon and the ninja took a short breather. Ember then became tangible.

"Um, do the word: 'Ghost' mean anything to you brain-dead dipsticks?"

The two still tried to catch their breaths.

Sighing, Ember's ponytail grew alive like roaring fire. She then held her fire-coated palms before her two foes. "-sigh-…I try."

BLAM! The two went flying by the mighty fire blasts. Rose slammed hard at the end of the stage, while Jake crashed right back to the audience.

"Ya know, you could've just waited for me to give ya something, kid. Saved ya the burns and bruises if ya did." Fu said to the dragon who was seeing stars on the floor.

Everything in his head felt dizzy…expect the thought of Rose left alone with that psycho ghost. Deciding to pass out some other time, Jake fought his way back to his feet.

"Whoa, time out for sec, tiger." quickly, Fu threw a orange ball at him, which popped in Jake's face. From it, orange dust rain around his body.

"Yo, what's this?"

The dog held out a spare on his paw. "Just a little something I cooked up so ghosts can't go hands-free on ya."

Without a word, Jake snatched that ball and took off to the air again.

"Whoa, put a Huntsclan outfit on her and the kid still goes ga-ga. Oy…love."

-.

" 'Art is long, and critics are but the insects of the day'…Randall Jarrel." Ember quoted as she readied her glowing weapon to blast a hole on Huntsgirl's head.

Crashing on the wall really bruised Rose's body, and she's slightly burned from that blast. So it was hard for her to recover quick enough to escape the ghost's sight.

Rose breathed between her pain. "I never expected…someone like you to know philosophy."

"What? You think I can't read? There ain't a lot to do in the Ghost Zone, you know."

"The what…?"

Like a rifle, Ember aimed her guitar for the ninja. "Don't try to figure that out. You'll be going there, anyways."

Rose readied herself to make a last-minute invasion and-

"HIIEEEE---"

Turning around, Ember spotted the red dragon coming at her like a comet about to crash into the earth.

Rolling her eyes, she once again became intangible. "Oh come on. Must I teach you this again that you can't-?"

BOOM! The crowd roared with cheers when a giant geyser of dust erupted where Ember stood. When the smoke cleared, Jake was standing right where Ember once stood. The loud cheer attracted his dragon ears, and also awoken his ego.

"Aw yeah! I know you love me! Hollaaaaa!" He faced towards his feet, since he knows that he's standing on the ghost rocker. "Whatchu got to say now, #-ch! The Am-Drag just brought ya back to rock-scho-!"

BOOM! As if his weight didn't matter, Jake just been launched high by the blue volcanic eruption. He fell hard on the stage as the blue flames sprayed like a living volcano. As he struggled his bruised body up, he noticed a shadow figure within the pyro geyser, and by the looks of this figure's glowing eyes, it was obvious…

…that Ember is pissed.

The fire parted from her, but most of her body was covered in flames, matching her sour mood. Her eyes looked like they can burn through steel with just one look now.

From out of nowhere, Ember grabbed a mic. "**Tell me who you love!" **

Jake heard the brainwashed crowd cry her name.

"**TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!" **she screamed, very angrily.

"_EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" _

He had no idea what was that about, but it didn't seem to help her to Jake. "Yo, I don't mean to rip a line from one of my homies, but whatchu crackalat-?"

All of a sudden, the fire flowed right back into her body. Ember's feet lifted from off the floor as if the fire carried her off. Jake could barely withstand the heat flowing from the raging flames. Not only could he hear the roars of the flames, but also he could hear the cheers of the crowd as if their words flowed around the female ghost. Ember's body was coated in darkness within the flames, but her eyes flared like the blue flames.

"Awww ma-!"

When Ember swung her arm , an explosion blasted Jake right back in the air.

"-MAAAAAAANNNN!"

Right as he was about to crash right on the concert floor, a bunch of hands caught the dragon.

"Yo! What?"

The hypnotized teens passed the Jake over them, still chanting Ember's name. But then Lao, Fu, Trixie, and Spud pulled Jake in the crowd.

The dragon nursed his burned arms. "Yo, where did she get all that mojo? I'm the fire breathing mac-daddy around here. And her with the fire on the dragon is irony I do NOT want to live by."

Fu Dog climbed on a lifeless teen's shoulder's, scouting the stage. He saw the rocker, sitting on the geyser of fire like a thorn, just waiting for Jake. She had the power to fry a large piece of Time Square with just the palm of her finger tips, but it looks like she doesn't want to hurt her victims. And judging by how much she's relishing the crowd chanting her name, it was like she was feeding off it.

"I'm gonna make a wild guess here, but I think the more these mind-wiped pups chant her name, the stronger her hair-gel gets."

Gramps nodded. "Then we must think of a way to stop their chanting."

The dark-skinned girl was already over it. But judging the way things are, it seems impossible to snap an entire crowd out of this spell. Obviously, Fu Dog doesn't have enough magic ear-plugs for half of the junior high school population, they can't bash their heads with a frying. But now that she looked at the stage, its strange that the fire is covering all that music equipment, but its wasn't burning it. Guess she really-

Trixie snapped her fingers with excitement. "Yo-yo, Mama-Trixie just got a _brain-storm_. Check it!" Her fingers pointed at a stack of music instruments on stage.

"You do realize this lady is gonna go at the competition like Christine goes at Brittany-Brittany. Fa-Voo!" said the dog, as he kept stretching his skin. "Plus, I doubt the Pre-Madonna need to set foot off the stage just to toast our hinies."

The old man nodded. "He's right, Trixie. We need to find a way to get the ghost off the stage in order-"

He noticed the crowd parting away from them like zombies. The gang were now standing in the wide-open, devoided of any possessed bystanders from three yards. With dread in their spines, the gang noticed Ember swinging her arms like Moses parting the Red Sea.

"Now that I have your worthless attention," Ember stroked some hard roaring sounds from her guitar of flaming death. "**GET READY TO ROCK N DIE!" **

When her reached the air to strike the guitar, Lao wasted no time to transform into his dragon form and scoop Fu with his tail while Jake grabbed Trixie and Spud. A great explosion erupted in the middle of the audience floor by a mighty energy blast.

Jake dropped his friends at the corner of the warehouse, behind the safety of stacks of boxes. "When we get the Marilyn Manson wannabe off the stage, you bounce there and set some real flava, you hear?"

Spud nodded. "Yeah, but what should we play? I was thinking the classic, Ring around the-"

The dark-skinned girl smacked his back. "Yo, you trippin? Why you wanna play something we haven't done since we were three?"

"I missed the days when we could suck on pacifiers without worry."

Trixie shuddered, knowing that was wrong on so many levels.

"Yo, don't you have that CD we were working on a while back?" Jake asked.

"Brutha, please," proudly, Trxie drew out a CD. "I keep that like my life line, baby."

The dragon rubbed his paws. "Word! Just get ready, and we show these brain-dead fools some REAL skiz-ills! Holla!"

"YO JAKEY! WATCH YO BACK!" Trixie screamed as Spud dived behind the boxes.

"Huh?" Before he turned his back, a giant fist-shaped energy blast slammed the dragon through vacant bleachers. Trixie and Spud dropped their jaws as they watched the smoke rise out of the hole in the bleachers.

"Dayum! Dat gotta hurt!" Trixie shouted.

"You know, it could be worse. He could be fighting a spirit of a disturbed rocker with the power to create fans against their will and-"

Groaning at her friend's obliviousness, Trixie twisted his head towards the sight of Ember, who was trying to shoot Lao out of the sky.

"Oh, never mind."

-.

Already, dragon-form Lao was already down on the floor, barely keeping his legs firm on the floor. Ember, still flowing with raging blue fire, was fiddling the neck of her guitar like a rifle and aimed it at a target far across the warehouse, where Jake was struggling to dig demolished bleachers.

"_Oh the itsy bitsy dragon went up in Ember's gig." _she sang, choking her guitar which made a real gun click. "_Here comes the rain to WASH the dragon-"_

Suddenly, a green bolt slammed on her guitar, knocking Ember's aim.

"HEY!"

From on top the catwalk, the green clad ninja stood with a bow and a green energy arrow ready to pierce Ember's head.

"I warned you, the dragon is mine!"

Ember rolled her flaming eyes. "Hey, your pet lizards went up my yard. Fair game."

With that, the ghost threw a giant fireball that blew the catwalk apart. Rose barely acted in time, and that mistake caused her to be caught by the gravity's grip.

"ROSE!"

Even when the floor was coming at her face, her concern switched towards that cry.

_Jake?_

Suddenly, the American Dragon swoop in and caught the falling Hunstclan member (Soon to be, but you get my drift.). Jake circled around the overpowered ghost who tried to shoot him out of the sky like a duck.

"Yo, G!" Jake cried as he flew over his grandfather who just picked himself up. "Keep psycho Brittany-Brittany busy. The Am-Drag's got a plan!"

Ember gawked at the red dragon with fury. "Oh did NOT call me THAT!"

Right as she aimed her guitar, bolts of fire smashed into her, but since she's already coated in fire, Lao's fireballs were like water to her.

"Guh…old geezers." and she concentrated her shots at the blue dragon who took off from the blasts.

-.

Meanwhile, Jake hid behind the brainwashed crowd, with Rose on his shoulders. But as soon as the Huntsgirl figured out where she is, she roughly dismounted Jake, leaving him some scratches.

"Why do you keep saving me, dragon? We're mortal enemies, remember?"

To Jake, that hurt almost as much as her calling him a wankster. "I wish that wasn't …Forget it. Look, we gonna hold our grudge to a halt until we take care of that Kiss-girl down there."

"Side with my prey? In your dreams!"

Jake snapped his face close to hers. "Look! We leave ghost-girl singing her doom-song, NYC gonna be hurtin under her songs to death, and I mean LITERALLY! You feel me?"

It would be easy for Rose to knock this dragon silly and bring him to the Huntsclan…but she doesn't want the people of the city die before this ghost's wrath, even if it means siding with this…

"Argh! Fine! But this better be quick, dragon."

Smirking, Jake held up an orange ball over her and crushed it. The dust then rained all over Huntsgirl.

"What is this!" she shouted, thinking she got tricked.

"That should help ya put the hittin on the ghost without her going 'you-can't-touch-dis' on ya."

She studied her arms, noticing the orange dust fading away. "It better. But do you have a plan, because touching her now won't be enough if you noticed."

"We just need to get her lazy rear off da stage so me and my peeps can set up something to weaken her diva mojo."

"Like she needs to move her feet to handle us? She's too powerful, or have you forgotten?"

"Yo-yo, chill hot-stuff. The Am-Dragon got a plan for that."

-.

Like a sword, Ember swung her guitar around, unleashing a number of energy arcs. But Lao Shi maneuvered around the blades like a snake in the water.

"All I wanted is to brainwash some stupid human teens and show them some real rock music. Is that so much to ask, grandpa?"

"I am not your grandfather, young lady." Lao countered with a breath of fire, but Ember didn't bother to dodge the fire as she let it splash on her body.

"Y----eah. Blow fire on a fire-scorching babe. Way to go, lab-partner."

The elder dragon smirked. "If I wanted to take you down, young lady, I would."

"Eh?"

"Yo! Blue-n-creepy!"

Smirking, Lao flew away from the scene, wonder what plan his grandson has in his sleeve. Hopefully, it would please him, showing that his training was already worth perfecting Jake's skills.

"What did you say?" Ember shouted looking up at the American Dragon, who was just hovering in the air, and Huntsgirl, who gripped on the scales of the ceiling.

"Let me rephrase that. Yo flow is so whacked, people be thinking it's the wolves crying."

Ember gritted her teeth. "I heard better 'yo mama' jokes than that."

She unleashed a might blast from her guitar, which Jake barely avoided by the tip of his tail.

"You wanna here junk about yo mama? Okay! Yo mama is so fat, she stepped on WalMart, tripped over K-Mart, and landed on Target."

"Don't you be crackin about my mama!" like a machine gun, her guitar fired beams at the dragon, who flew away from the chasing fire.

"How bout this? Yo mama is so fat, last time she watched King of da Hill, she was da hill."

"YAAAHHHH!" swinging her guitar, she unleashed a mighty slash beam, knocking the dragon right into the bleachers.

"Hey! Freakizoid!" Huntsgirl shouted, getting the angry rocker's attention. "Your mother is so poor, she put French fries on layaway."

"Come down here and say that!"

"Why so? I heard better beats coming from Jessica Simpson…with food in her mouth."

Her anger flared so much, her blue ponytail turned red.

"Oh yeah…compared to you, even Creed has a better chance at getting a diva award."

Now her ponytail acted like a volcano. "You better cut it out for your sake!"

"Your singing is so dreaded, when you sing, people called for 911."

The spot she stood on burned away. With a angry cry, Ember unleashed a might orange beam of death from her head.

"Oh boy…"

Rose swung out of the way by using a rope, just before the beam burned through the scales, and the roof, and rocketed high into the night.

Gaping at the large hole in the ceiling, Rose gulped. _If I survive this, the dragon will die very…**very **slowly. _

Growling, Ember launched like a NASA rocket, complete with the gushing smoke and everything, and rocketed towards the ninja.

Jake, however, dug out of the bleachers just in time to hear Rose's trash talk, and as he watched the two ladies duke it out on the ceiling, the dragon grinned.

"Oooo baby! Didn't know Rose-honey had mouth! Yo, I think I'm in love again."

Trixie and Spud quickly climbed to the stage, grabbing any music instruments that interested them, while Jake landed on stage.

"Yo boy, get the mike! I'll pop in the CD." said Trixie as she pulled out the CD.

Grinning, Jake twirled the mike. "Ye-YAH! Get da flow ready cause Jake Long is gonna be in da hiz-ouse!"

"Yo dudes." getting their attention, Spud stuck a bunch of drum sticks down his nose and ears. "You think this would make a good rock gimmick?"

Commence rolling the eyes, Jake and Trixie did.

-.

Energy bolts shot everywhere as Rose ducked behind steel beams, flipped over the shots, anything to keep from being harmed. Lucky for her, Ember's anger burned out all that extra energy, but she was still too powerful for a close-range assault.

"You know, what's more dumb than you, a fleshy-solid-human-thingy, trying to take on a can't-touch-this-ghost…" Ember zipped away from staff that Huntsgirl used to slash her. "…is me wasting my time and star-fame."

Her dangerous eyes shot at the rocker-ghost. "I'll be the one wasting the dragon, after I send you back to the oblivion!"

"Sheesh, sister, get a hobby, like plane-gluing or something."

"**Yo NYC, let me hear ya represent!" **

That stereo sound brought Ember's attention down to the ground. She saw lights around the stage, the two kids messing with her music equipment, and that red dragon blowing fire in the air to get the crowd's attention.

"**This is your friendly neighborhood M.C. Dragon! Here we be puttin some real flava in this whacked out show, so let me hear ya say HOLLLLAAAA!" **

No response from the crowd, but the teens were starting to wake up from the spell.

"**Tough crowd huh? Sa-right. Sa-right. Y'all change y'all mind. Hit it!" **

Catchy record scratches were heard from the large speakers in the middle of some saxophone sounds.

**Play music (_High Off U_, 4 Reeel)**

"**_On and a on and on and on!" _**Trixie sang, scratching the record player for screeching yet catchy rhythm. "**_It goes on and a on and on and on!" _**

With the drum beat, Jake performed some humorous hip-hop dancing before he took the mike. "**_I got the beat and the rhyme!… I got the beat and the rhyme!" _**

Glaring at the stage, Ember grabbed her guitar. "Get off of my stage you MC. Dip-"

But Huntsgirl hammered her feet from the air, right on Ember's back.

-.

"**_Higher and higher … we're burning like fire!" _**Trixie sang, even though her voice is no Mariah Carey. "**_Higher and higher," _**

As the background music had singers going 'OoooOOOOOHHAA' Jake roared like a DJ. "**M.C. Dragon…"**

"**_Gonna take you higher!"_**

"…**blazing with the remiiiix!" **

Jake took the mike as he danced across the stage. "**_Stop screaming and trying to look hard! I keep my body raw, you dig that, whose the star? I'm a veteran, which means that I've been in the game too long since the days were paper thin!" _**

"**_Way back when I've been putting it down! Ask your homies who's the baddest drag in this side town! I float like a butterfly, sting like a bee, spectacular on the m.i.c."_**

_**-.**_

Huntsgirl maneuvered around the metal scales of the ceiling like an Olympic gymnastic, avoiding the deadly beams that Ember shot by angrily playing her guitar of doom. Each one of the blasts took down chunks of the scales. Any more of that, the ceiling could come down, and there was no place for Huntsgirl to fight Ember, without harming any of the victims down below.

"Running out of that kung-fu mojo, eh girlie?"

All of a sudden, Ember's guitar started to fail like a broken lawn mower.

"What the---! That stinking lizard legs!"

-.

Seeing how the crowd was cheering at his show, Jake grinned. "**_Fly that's me, the epitomy, of what a real M.C. is supposed to be!" _**

Ember landed on stage, and flames flared on her back, matching her VERY angry mood. "You can't steal my spotlight! NO ONE steals my spotlight!"

After grinning, sinisterly, he faced his audience.

"**_I got the beat and the rhyme!" _**Jake sang, rising his claws like a commander waiting for his solders to give a war cry.

"M.C. Dragon! M.C. Dragon! M.C. Dragon!" the crowd cheered along the song.

With fury, Ember screamed, though her fire-ponytail was starting to loose life. "You're not worthy of being in my mosh pit!"

Trixie excitedly played the records on the DJ player before singing, "**_Higher and higher …"_**

Right on cue, Ember took to the air, raising her guitar like an hammer to smash it upon the Am Dragon.

"**_We're burning like fire!" _**

Taking that line literally, and exciting the crowd more, Jake blew fire up in the air. Ember axed the flame but, as her small ponytail indicated, she's now weak as a puppy, and the flamethower blasted her higher into the air.

"**_Higher and higher…" _**

While Ember was helplessly airborne, Huntsgirl gracefully landed on the stage and rushed towards Jake, pointing up at Ember. Getting her plan, Jake dropped on his back while lifting his feet. Right as the ninja jumped on his feet, Jake launched her high, with enough force to help Rose catch up with the ghost.

"**_Gonna take you higher!"_**

Aiming her feet towards Ember, and straightening her body, Rose span like a drill and missile-kicked the ghost right across her jaw. Finally, the rock-spirit slammed on the floor, back stage, like a rock.

"Ugg--ck…" Ember's body twitched and her jaw was unproportionally dislocated. But she was more hurt by the fact that she was in pain by two organic mortals. "Ah…gck voove vy houve." (Translation: I can't move my mouth.)

Just then, Fu Dog approached the ghost, opening a strange jar. Fu aimed the funnel of the jar at Ember. "Ember has left the building."

The jar launched a yellow beam, engulfing Ember and shrinking her down to size. The beam reeled her in and trapped Ember in the jar, allowing Fu to seal it.

The old Chinese man, Lao, approached the dog. "Well done, Fu Dog."

Chuckling, the magical dog bowed. "Uh thankew. Thankew very much."

The lively crowd cheered like no other as the American-Dragon slowly descended to the stage with Huntsgirl on his back. Both Trixie and Spud waved to the crowd, enjoying the attention they were getting, like they were really musical celebrities. Backstage, Lao Shi took a glance at the audience, knowing that Ember's spell has been broken. Though he was quite concerned that his grandson's arch-foe is in the position where she can do some harm to Jake. Strange she hasn't, yet.

As Jake's dragon feet touched the stage, Rose climbed off, as if nothing in her mind was home. She was kind of surprised that the dragon would give her a comforting ride back to the floor, even though she knew how to gracefully land from thirty feet.

She knew her mission to slay this dragon is always a first priority, but for some reason, she just can't get her mind to have the heart for it. Could be because of the thousand and thousand of the ghost-victims cheering for them and the music still playing kind of was giving Rose the goosebumps. Or maybe the way the dragon sang…er, rapped seemed so familiar.

"That was some blazing moves, there." she heard the dragon spoke, snapping her out of her thoughts. "We made a good team, word?"

As Huntsgirl slowly faced up at the Am-Dragon, her eyes were still lifeless.

"Uh…yo…?"

Life flicked back in her eyes, and they looked way too mischievous. Jake could imagine Rose grinning with the same feeling as her eyes, behind that mask.

"Now…" she spoke as she pulled out that staff of doom. The weapon began to glow as much as her determination to slay her prey. "Where were we, dragon?"

_Aw maaaaan. _Jake hoped that maybe this would build at least a small amount of respect between the two of them, but as he can see, Rose still wants to play Bugs and Elmer. Jake was still not in the mood for this. However, a plan to escape this kicked in.

Quickly, as flames of fury still flared in Rose's eyes, Jake faced his audience. "**_Yo, yo, YO! M.C. Dragon here! Give up a big holla for my main honey and ninja-masta. Da one and only: HUNTSGIIIIIIRRRLLL!"_**

The crowd roared with cheers for the ninja, breaking her 'hunt-to-kill' mood and forced her to be memorized by the applause, and some cat-calls, that is meant for her. It was hard to even focus on her missions, especially since the crowd kept cheering,

"_HUNTS-GIRL! HUNTS-GIRL! HUNTS-GIRL! HUNTS-GIRL!" _

"**_Come on, Hunts! Give a big holla!"_**

Yes she was so paralyzed with shyness and Goosebumps that she didn't notice Jake giving her the mike and shoving her closer to the audience.

_Oh wow. Um, okay, what should say? There's like…thousands…er…millions…uh…WAIT A MINUTE! _

Finally waking up to reality, Huntsgirl whipped out her staff and turn around to go ninja on the dragon's sorry…

However, the America Dragon, nor his annoying merry band was present on stage. They left her alone with the cheering crowd.

Her anger burned so much, her skin became as red as her prey.

"**_DRAAAAAAAAGONNNN!" _**

The crowd thought this was her stage shoutout, and they sang alone. "_DRA-GON! DRA-GON! DRA-GON!" _

-.

In a alley, the back door slammed open as Huntsgirl waltz out, keeping her staff ready for dragon blood.

"Where is he?" she growled, scanning the dark alley. "I swear that dragon is so gonna be mine!"

With that, the ninja bounced off the walls, till she reached to the rooftops and disappeared.

"Voo-vo! Coast is clear, kiddies."

From under the shadows, like under a blanket, Fu peaked. Fu lifted the shadows like a blanket, letting Jake (In human form), Lao, Trixie, and Spud out.

"The ole shadow-blanket. Gets em every time."

The dark-skinned girl faced her half-dragon friend. "Ain't you gonna go after her, boy?"

The Chinese child sighed, irritability. "Forget it. We already had a whacked rocker to deal with. Sides, Huntsgirl helped us."

"Correct, young-one." Lao said as he placed the jar, containing the unconscious ghost, in his robe. "We need a rest after this encounter. Tomorrow, we must continue to solve this ghost-matter. With this ghost in our custody, we may get some answers."

The gang walked out of the alley, making their march to their respected homes. Even though the threat of the ghostly rocker was over, the ghost invasion was far from done.

Because within the night in New York City, ghostly spirits prow across the cityscape, swirling around the buildings, without being suspected by the people. The magical creatures were more aware of these ghosts, and the helpless ones dared not to near these spirits as they hid in their homes, holes, whatever.

But as for those with great power…like the evilest dragon ever, the Dark Dragon, and his associate and Dragon Council traitor, Chang…they were quite interested in this event. In fact, the shadowy dragon perch on a building like a gargoyle, scouting and studying the ghosts across the city.

A blue, and elderly female dragon shot from the dark skies and touchdown on the rooftop where the Dark Dragon stood.

"Anything to report, Chang?"

The blue dragon narrowed her eyes. "Quite unexpected, this event. Your sensation of the spirits in New York are true. They are everywhere, but I was not successful of finding out where they came from."

His large dragon claws rubbed his chin as if the evil dragon was thinking of ways to use this invasion as an advantage, or how this came to be.

"Hmm…interesting…"

"FEAR ME!"

From out of nowhere, a ghostly fat ghost, dressed like some kind of truck driver, came, raising his arms in a 'I'm haunting you' way.

"I am the BOOOOX GHOOOOST! Fear me and my corrugated, card boarded control of all that is square and tremble befo-"

POW! A black and large fist smashed his face like chips. All the ghost's teeth were unproportinaly misplaced like a stereotypical hick.

"FeAR mEeEe…" and he dropped like a dead seagull.

The shadowy dragon snorted. "Yes…very interesting indeed."

The two dragons soared into the darkness in the sky, leaving all the ghosts to undisturbed…for now. However in the mind of the Dark Dragon, he knew what the foolish humans of the city should do in this ghost invasion…

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost cried as his hand popped up from off-screen. Not before a great burst of dragon fire toasted him.

Yes…what he said.

-.

End of part 1

-.

For those of you who don't know, the rap song belongs to 4 Reeel, which you can hear the song in one of the Dance-Dance Revolution soundtracks. I just tweeked it a bit, if you can tell.

in one of the Dance-Dance Revolution soundtracks. I just tweeked it a bit, if you can tell.


End file.
